Into the Abyss
For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, see Into the Cold. Touchstone: "Damn you, Logan. This is ''not where I wanted to die."'' Gabe Logan: "Not many of us choose our deaths. Don't let the disappointment spoil it." Touchstone: "See you in hell." Gabe Logan: "Not if I see you first." Touchstone: "Ah. The legendary Logan... sense of humour. Die well... Logan." Walkthrough When the mission begins, unsnap from cover and use your knife on the first enemy opposite you. This will most likely trigger an alert. Return to the wall and hug it, then use controlled bursts to target the wall mines. If done properly, you will kill the enemy hiding close to it. That done, slowly advance, watching out for snipers. Kill them with darts - you have nothing to lose since your sniper rifle will be stolen anyway later. A couple of soldiers will show up close to you, so drop them. Watch out for a second laser mine before you proceed forward. Enter the next area and a civilian will flee from incoming troops. Kill the armed guards, and then head towards the wall. An explosion will destroy it, allowing you to shimmy to a platform and slide down a ladder. Shoot the elevator hatch to free the hostages inside. Quickly drop into the next level before the lift plunges down. A few more enemies will confront you here; kill them. Enter the washroom and grab the grenades if you haven't already. Be wary for another wave of enemies will spawn and assault you. There are also another gang of marksmen in the next room. Once carefully neutralised, head on. Terminate the foot soldiers in this corridor, then have a breather and prepare yourself for a rather challenging battle against Touchstone. Reload your magazines, use a medkit if you need to and get the most powerful weapons. A good one is the Desert magnum pistol, which can be found scattered throughout this level and the previous one. Touchstone will come up to Gabe and clobber him, before robbing him of his most precious weapon. The key here is to keep switching between IR goggles to detect incoming enemies and EDSU which will display dart locations. A well-placed grenade should rid Coleman of his armour if aimed properly. Make sure you keep moving, do NOT stay under cover so the darts can't nuke you. Use the M82 and Desert pistol to drain Touchstone's health, but watch out for troops that show up. You can always duck back into the door you came out from. Be cautious and you should win this fight. Hidden Evidence * From the starting point you fight your way around the "ring", and down a hall which makes a right. A door explodes and civilians are trapped in an elevator below. Once you open the trapdoor to let them escape, you can enter the elevator yourself. A purse is on the floor - this is your evidence. * From this area go down the hallway. After it turns left, look for a door on your left for the bathroom. Hidden evidence is on the counter in the bathroom next to the grenades. Tossing a grenade into the stall to kill the bad guy taking a dump will destroy your evidence. * Across from the bathroom is a door leading into the "atrium" area at the base of the "ring". The last piece of evidence is in a planter. From the door you use to enter the area, it's the planter on your right farthest away. Trivia * This is the first of very few missions where you 'drop' a weapon that normally cannot be dropped - this occurs before the Touchstone fight. The only other mission where such an event occurs is in between Bangkok 1 and Bangkok 2. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions